The Sad Part of It Is
by CubicleOfThoughts
Summary: Clare is caught in an ugly lie, what will happen when Eli finds out? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own a thing! (Sounds so perverted!)

"She came home late from Ali's house, she smelled like a man's cologne!" Eli said to Adam. Adam looked at him and said,

"Do you thing Clare is cheating?" Eli looked down and back up,

"Hold on, I think I have some proof." Eli ran up the stairs to his condo he shared with his wife. He ran into the bathroom and pulled out a pregnancy test and ran down stairs again.

Eli ran into the living room and held up the positive pregnancy test.

"Look! She's pregnant!" Adam got up and patted him on the back and said,

"Congrats man, it's about time you two had a baby." Eli let a subtle tear slip and said,

"We haven't had sex in almost nine months." Adam's face turned shocked and said,

"It's not your baby."

Adam left twenty minutes later. Shock was waved over his body, of all people he never thought Clare would ever cheat. She was so much in love with Eli; he was her stone when she had no one else. All things must come to an end.

Eli sat in the living room waiting for Clare to come home. She got off work at six every night, but she didn't seem to come home until eight or nine anymore.

Ten o'clock struck and finally Clare came waltzing in through the door. She had her shirt unbuttoned a little more than normal and had her purse stuffed with her stilettos. She looked over at the couch and saw Eli was asleep. She walked over and put a blanket over his cold asleep body and kissed his head gently before descending upstairs to grab a shower.

"Clare?" Eli called out as he woke up after noticing the blanket placed over him. He could hear the shower running and singing coming from upstairs. Eli walked up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Eli walked over to the shower curtain and gently pushed it open. He saw the shower radio on and Clare sitting on the bottom of the shower crying. She held her legs up to her naked chest and she rocked back and forth. Eli looked at her in empathy and said,

"What's wrong?" Clare jumped a little and said,

"Oh, Eli, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Eli shook his head no and said,

"Are you okay?" Clare shook and said,

"No, I need to tell you something." Eli knew this moment would come eventually. The moment she admitted to cheating. The moment that would tear his heart out further and stomp on it. It would be over with and Clare would move onto something better than a non-successful writer. Someone better.

"Please just tell me, Clare." Clare got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and sat down on the plush rug in the bathroom. Eli sat on the toilet seat and looked at her intently. Clare let out a long sigh and said,

"Eli, I..."

**A/N: Hello friendly people! Well, please read and review? No cookies or whatever, but you can pet my cyber dog "lemon". Haha, okay, please R&R I would really appreciate it. Part two will be up as soon as possible, and I mean it this time! (Yes I know it was short, but I wanted it to be a two part.) Much love!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own a thing! *Grins*

"Eli, I…I cheated on you. But just let me explain." Eli looked at Clare and he broke down in a heart wrenching sob. A silence broke in the room accept Eli's tears and sobs. Clare walked closer to him and hugged him. Eli pushed her away and said,

"Get away from me you two timing whore! I know you're pregnant by the way!" Eli started to shout and Clare stood there and took it. There was nothing she could say.

Once Eli calmed down, he went into the bedroom that he shared with Clare. He looked around for Clare, but she was nowhere to be found. He grabbed his cell phone and pressed her speed dial number and waited for the dial tone. It rang and rang…

After Eli yelled at Clare and called her a whore, Clare decided to leave. She packed up her things, grabbed her wallet and keys and drove to her best friends' house. She rang the bell and waited.

"Clare?" A groggy tall blonde haired man answered. Clare nodded and broke unto a crying cycle. He grabbed Clare and hugged her tightly and said,

"Come in, tell me what's wrong." Clare went inside and told him exactly what happened. A comforting hug led to a world of hurt.

Eli looked around the half empty room and began to cry again. _How could she do this to me?_ Eli thought to himself. He didn't even let her explain what happened before she left without a whisper of goodbye.

"I'm pregnant, Jake." Jake looked at Clare and said,

"It's mine, isn't it?" Clare looked down at her hands and said,

"Yes." Jake turned white and said,

"Get out." Clare didn't know what to do, so she got up and left his apartment and sat in her car and cried.

Clare drove off after ten minutes of crying and went in the direction of her home she shared with Eli. She didn't know what to do or say, but she needed to at least try to explain to him. Clare arrived a few minutes later and she immediately stalled in the drive way contemplating whether or not to go in. When she noticed Eli's car wasn't there, she decided to not go in, but to take a short drive and come back.

Clare drove around the block and decided to park for a minute to check her phone messages.

Eli drove to the park and sat starring at the railroad tracks. It brought him peace.

Clare looked down at her phone and started to type a text message.

Eli watched as a small red car parked on the railroad tracks. The car looked familiar to him. Eli looked closer and knew exactly who it was. He put his car in drive and tried to get to the track.

Clare finished typing her message and pushed send. She suddenly felt her car vibrate and the loud siren of a train coming. Clare faster than possible screeched off the tracks and drove into the parking lot of the park. She looked at her surrounding and started to cry.

Eli was driving to the edge of the lot and saw Clare's car sitting there. He quickly got out of his car and opened her door and grabbed her. He looked at her and said,

"I'm sorry, Clare." Clare nodded and said,

"I'm so sorry too. I need to go now though." Clare got back into her car and started to drive away. Eli felt and empty pain in his heart. He decided to look at his phone after she left. The text she sent him read,

_I only cheated on you because you cheated on me first. I wanted to work things out, but I realize that I'm not sorry. Pain is pain, we both caused this. Oh and P.S.: Imogen called me and said she's pregnant._

Eli felt heart broken. The sad part of it is; Imogen lied.

**A/N: Hello my wonderful people! This is a re-write of chapter two. I found I liked this ending a whole lot better. I hope you do too. Okay, R&R please? Thank you all so much, much love!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own a thing!

"You lying bitch!" Eli yelled at Imogen as he walked into the office the next day. Imogen hung up her phone and smiled at him slightly and said in an innocent voice,

"What do you mean, Eli? Baby?" Eli glared daggers at her and said,

"What the fuck! You told Clare I cheated on her with _you_! Ha! Like that would ever happen, you're nothing but a skank whore. You always have cold sores which mean you have herpes. God, I can't fucking believe you!" Eli yelled in such fury. Imogen stood in silence listening to Eli yell at her.

When the evil words stopped pouring into the room, Imogen started to sob. She looked at her boss and said,

"You and I had something special, I could feel it!" Eli looked at her in shock and said,

"We had nothing, I only hired you because your dad is my dad's friend and he begged me to hire his "loser daughter" I never liked you. Not now, not ever." Imogen sobbed heavier and fell to the ground and said,

"Clare's gone now, please, can't I have a chance with you?" Eli stood in disgust and said,

"Get the fuck out of my office you whore. Clare will always be my heart. You fucked this up, and I have to fix it. I never want to see you lying face ever again!" Imogen packed up her desk and walked brisk out of the office. Every step she took more tears poured out of her dark eyes.

Clare drove to her childhood home in the middle of Toronto. No one lived there anymore, but it was still family owned and fully furnished. It was exactly the same as it was when she was sixteen.

Clare got out of the car and walked to the door and pulled out her key and unlocked the door and walked inside the old home. She tossed her duffle bag by the coat rack and hung up her hoodie. Actually she hung up Eli's hoodie, she took it from his car when he wasn't looking. It made her feel like he was still there in a way.

The steps in the house had a loud creek to them. Clare walked up them slowly until she came up to the third to the last step. She looked down and noticed a muddy shoe print. It was still a little damp. Instantly Clare panicked. It had been raining today, but it had passed about an hour ago.

Carefully, Clare opened the hall closet and grabbed an umbrella. She walked closer to where the foot prints went to and she inhaled deeply and assured herself along the way. When she finally made it to her old room, she placed her hand on the door knob and twisted it. She kicked the door open fully and grasped the umbrella tightly with both hands. When she had the door opened fully, she heard someone yell,

"What the fuck!" She looked at the bed and saw Eli sitting there. He had a bouquet of carnation flowers and a baby's outfit in hand. He was startled by Clare's entrance.

Once Eli had calmed down, he walked over to Clare and said,

"Imogen lied; I never ever liked her, or cheated on you. She wanted me and she was willing to hurt you to do it." Clare let out a cry and said,

"I cheated on you because I thought you cheated! Oh god, I feel like such a whore. I-I got to g-go." Clare said between sobs and started to walk to the door when Eli grabbed her hand and spun her around. He kissed her on the lips and said,

"I want to raise this child together. I will legally adopt him or her once they are born." Clare sobbed more and said,

"Oh Eli, I'm so sorry." Eli hugged Clare gently and said,

"I love you, please give this a chance." Clare looked up at him and said,

"Okay. Please just give me some time to adjust though." Eli nodded and there they sat on her bed. Sitting silently rocking back and forth, holding, cuddling and crying together.

And the sad part of it is, this all could have been prevented.

**A/N: I added another and final chapter to this story. I hope you like the alternate ending. Love you all, much love! **


End file.
